


Space Hostess (Or The One Where Sulu Channels Busted To Deal With His Epic Crush)

by incineratethelimes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I might actually have gone mad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incineratethelimes/pseuds/incineratethelimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a rewrite of Air Hostess - Busted but with space jargon... Sulu really likes early 21st century pop music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Hostess (Or The One Where Sulu Channels Busted To Deal With His Epic Crush)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea sorry - some of the words don't even fit with the tune, but I did my best! Channeling busted is always the best way to deal with (angst over) epic crushes on your fellow bridge members. 
> 
> I do not own Star Trek or Busted, no copyright infringement intended.

(Let's go!)  
(Yeah! Alright!)

Walking through the shuttle bay  
I saw someone run away  
You left, for your attendance call  
Next time getting on the ship  
That's when I see you cock your hips  
I want you to kiss my lips

(Let's go)  
This uniform we're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The bridge pressure is rising  
Captain saying to punch it now

[Chorus]  
Navigator  
I like the way you are  
You know I love to fly  
And I feel much better  
With you by my side  
Mispronouncing letters  
I messed my pants  
When we flew into a trap  
Will I see you soon  
In the conference room  
For an interstellar romance?  
Navigator

Beaming onto the tile  
Scary, but it made you smile  
You blushed for a little while  
Then you came up with that plan  
You’re 17 but nearly a man  
I think I’m your biggest fan

We can't because we're working  
The away team's lurking  
You didn't know I'm fluent in russian  
In the academy people know me  
The guy everyone’s crushin’ on

[Chorus]

Navigator  
I like the way you are  
You know I love to fly  
And I feel much better  
With you by my side  
Mispronouncing letters  
I messed my pants  
When we flew into a trap  
Will I see you soon  
In the conference room  
For an interstellar romance?  
Navigator

Da, da da-da  
Da, da da-da  
Da, da da-da  
Da, da da-da

Da, da da-da  
Da, da da-da  
Da, da da-da

This uniform we're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The bridge pressure's rising  
Captain saying to punch it now

[Chorus]

Navigator  
I like the way you are  
You know I love to fly  
And I feel much better  
With you by my side  
Mispronouncing letters  
I messed my pants  
When we flew into a trap  
Will I see you soon  
In the conference room  
For an interstellar romance?  
Navigator

'Cause you're the navigator  
I love the way you are  
Navigator  
My navigator

I love the way you are  
Navigator


End file.
